Seeing Double
by lowlizah
Summary: A cousin from before Gozaburo adopted Seto and Mokuba pops up out of the blue wanting to get to know the two brothers again. But is that all he wants or could it be something more sinister? YamiSeto established relationship and some others too maybe... :
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character.

**CHAPTER 1**

Seto sighed and brushed a strand of chocolate brown hair behind his ear. The action caused a barrage of flashes to nearly blinding him, and just when the flashes began to end there was an eruption of cheers and a new onslaught of camera flashes. Glancing over his shoulder, he found the reason for his new temporary state of blindness. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance as more cheering erupted. When a hand touched the small of his back, he stiffened but relaxed when a familiar voice drifted into his ear.

"Mr. Kaiba and I welcome everyone to this charity duel. It is our hope that by hosting this event we will bring in much needed research money and awareness. It is my honor to be able to participate in this year's event, as I am sure it is Mr. Kaiba's honor to host it." The King of Games said with a smile.

Seto too his queue and spoke next, his voice dull and bored, "Once we are inside and everyone is settled I will go over the rules." With that, he slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks and walked into the Kaiba Dome.

Yami followed the young C.E.O. into the building with his friends in tow then once inside he snuck away into the private room set aside for his use to prepare for prior to his duels.

"Blue Eyes, have I told you how stunning you look in that tux?" he purred smirking. Slowly he walked up to the brunette, slipping off his own tux's jacket.

"Shut up." Seto replied grinning and crossing his arms. "You know, you clean up pretty well." He eyed the former pharaoh's attire appreciatively; the tuxedo was all black like his save for the red silk tie and vest. "I would suggest you keep it on instead of that ridiculous thing you normally wear but you wouldn't be comfortable and if you're not comfortable you might lose and we can't have that."

Yami licked his lips and retorted, "Is that a challenge my dear dragon?"

Seto considered it for a moment before pushing the slightly smaller male against a wall a grin on his lips. "That depends, Mutou – are you up for it? This is not going to be easy. I made sure only the best duelists in the world were invited, aside from the mutt but that was only because you asked for him to be included, or rather persuaded me to let him be included."

"I could beat them all with my eyes closed in a dress. Only question is," Yami grabbed Seto's hips and jerked him so their bodies were flush. "What do I get when I win?"

Seto pretended to think about it before replying, "That wouldn't be fair about the dress since you are probably somewhat used to it considering the whole life in ancient Egypt thing but overlooking that bit. I'll let you take a nap in my bed." He brushed the hair from his eyes and went to his suitcase that had been brought in prior to their arrival. "Have you prepared your deck?"

Yami pouted and crossed his arms, looking very much like an upset child. "Not yet and I already sleep in your bed so I'm assuming that there is a sweeter part to that deal."

"Well I already prepared your deck for you." The brunette stared at the other man and arched a brow. "If you're going to be a baby and pout about it, how about some after sex cuddling but only if you win all the duels in less than three minutes."

The King of Games gave a mischievous grin and shrugged in defeat. "Deal, do I get a good luck kiss?" He smirked as he watched his lover slowly walk towards him. Despite the simply action that it was, Yami still found it so appealing.

Seto touched the former pharaoh's cheek softly and leaned in towards the male, his eyes fluttering closed.

Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's slim waist and closed his eyes as well. He frowned when his lips touched not his dragon's soft full lips but a cold flat surface. Opening his eyes, he stared straight into the cerulean eyes he loved so much loosing himself for a moment before pulling back. He glared at his duel deck and then at his lover.

The brunette held the cards to his lips for a moment longer before handing the deck over to it's owner. "Win and you'll get that kiss. Lose and you don't want to know what will happen to you." With that said, he walked out.

Slightly miffed Yami eyed his deck in hand before taking and looking at the card that had gotten his kiss. "Tch, Black Magician you are proving to be as much a rival as anyone else."

* * *

Yami stood with his friends around him as the stadium cleared of people, occasionally he would have to stop in his laughing and talking to sign an autograph or take a picture.

"Yami you were amazing," Yugi said with a smile, "But you changed your deck."

"Who cares?" Jonouchi shouted, "Why did you wipe everyone out so quickly? I would have loved to see more of that new deck. And dude, I've wanted to ask you, what is with the tux?"

Anzu smiled and spoke before Yami could. "I think you look great." She moved close to Yami and flipped her hair. "Another victory under your belt and this was a great thing to do. How are you planning on celebrating?"

"Yeah, I can't believe how much money you raised." Honda said grinning.

Yami took a step away from Anzu who pressed close to him. She was wearing a horrible red dress with no straps that was excessively short. It made him want to puke or slap her then get her a blanket. The woman was about to pop out of her dress!

"I wanted those duels to end quickly. It would have been silly to prolong them just for a show." The Game King said as he loosened his tie.

"Right, now Yami what do you want to do to celebrate?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, but where did you get those cards? I didn't know we had those spares." Yugi said with a frown.

"Because they were mine and I fixed his deck for him." Seto stared down at the brown haired girl as he approached the group and added, "And of course you like his suit, I had it tailored to him. I also asked if he would finish those duels as quickly as possible so that I could get home and finish my work."

"Yami, you're whipped?" Jonouchi asked with a frown. "Say it ain't so."

Yugi stared at Seto then at his dark. "You've been pursuing him for over two years, when are you going to stop?"

"Yeah, go with someone who's not such a bastard." Honda said chuckling, "I know you two had a thing going on in Egypt but this is suppose to be your second chance."

Yami frowned and narrowed his eyes. "This has nothing to do with Egypt. I gave up practically all of my memories of that time to have this new life."

Seto smirked and said, "I'm sure you remember the promise he made to my look alike. And besides what makes you think that he is still pursuing?"

Anzu took a step towards the taller man and glared. "What are you talking about Kaiba? Why would Yami want to sleep with you?" she asked sneering at the taller man.

"I don't know, ask him."

Yami chuckled and shook his head. At the expectant looks, his friends gave him. "To answer your earlier question yes I am whipped. It is less troublesome to just give in and do as he says. There is no sense in arguing over stupid things. Not when we can be doing other things." Yami said smiling. "Don't get me wrong, I make sure to keep him in his place."

"The bastard probably only keeps you around so that you can save his sorry ass whenever he gets in too deep." Honda said rolling his eyes.

Seto smirked and crossed his arms. "Why else would I keep him around? Plus, this way I can make sure the King of Games title stays safe until I can take it back." He said, "Come on Yami, I'm tired and I'm pretty sure you want your prize."

Watching the couple walk away Jonouchi glared and mumbled, "Damn, you have to wonder what that bastard's real family was like."

* * *

He watched the man. The way he interacted with the others and they with him. Everything screamed of hostility, hate and anger. Which meant it would be easy to do as he planned.

Smirking he got up and walked out of the stadium. His cousin would not know what was coming. Brushing a strand of jet-black black from his dark green eyes, he chuckled and glanced back watching his cousin's retreating form. The only trouble would be with THAT man, the boyfriend.

* * *

Yami yawned and looked up at Seto. They were at the game store waiting for the limo to arrive and take them back to the manor. Seto was keeping himself busy by reading a book and had the Game King's head in his lap, unconsciously twirling a strand of blond hair between his fingers. They had been out walking around on a 'date' when the rain caught them, so they came here having been in the area.

They were in the living area with Yugi and Jonouchi while Grandpa was tending to the store. They heard the bell ring and Grandpa gave the usually greeting to a large group of people.

"Yami, Kaiba could you two come here."

The two males paused, sharing a stare before getting up and walking into the store followed by the other two teens. Jonouchi crashed into Yami causing Yugi to crash into him. "What the hell?"

"Hello," a man who looked to be Kaiba's twin said, "I'm Sora."

Yami stepped out in front of his lover and eyed the newcomer suspiciously.

"I can't believe it. You probably don't remember me; our mom's were sisters – twins actually." Sora said staring at Seto. "We met when we were little before my family went abroad. We did not get word of aunty and uncle's deaths until sometime after. My family and I came as quickly as we could but relatives had already sent you away. Mother searched for you and Mokie, but by that time you were already adopted."

"Why are you here?" Seto asked, eyes narrow as he quickly began to mentally process everything, from what the man said to his appearance to every movement that was made by the stranger, calculating and analyzing. "For what reasons have you sought me out now?" He crossed his arms and gave the black haired male and indifferent look.

Sora frowned and looked down, disappointment on his face. "I wanted to meet you. My father is a diplomat and my mother passes away recently, she asked me to see you." He said quietly, "Is there anywhere we can go to talk privately?"

Yami glanced at Seto and answered, "The limo should be here, we can go to the manor."

* * *

Review please! It'll let me know where this story falls on my need to update scale.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character.

**CHAPTER 2**

I watched them carefully. They are interaction was what caught my attention. They were somehow always aware of each other's presence.

"You have a beautiful place here." I told him. I walked a few paces behind the couple. I tired putting all my attention on them but this entire place looked like a museum. It was kind of amazing, one of the nicest places I have been in and definitely one of the nicer homes. Nothing like my but still it was nice.

His sweet little boyfriend would open doors for his while my dear old cousin said not a word of thanks. As I passed, I smiled and tossed him a wink as I walked into the office. They sat down together on the sofa and I took the sofa opposite them.

I am not blind. My cousin and Yami both had their own appeal. Seto was tall and fair skinned with a slim build much like me. Physically I could see why he was attracted to Yami and vice-versa.

Yami had a certain appeal to him. He was not exactly very tall; in fact, he was a couple inches shorter than I am. However, I would be willing to bet that what he lacked in height Yami more than made up for in other areas. His tanned skin gave him an exotic appearance and he had a complementing tone and build. So much so that I wondered what other parts of him looked like.

I gave the crimson eyes one of my sweeter smiles and a flirtatious bat of my long lashes. I wouldn't mind owning him.

* * *

Seto glared at his 'cousin.' "Well, what do you want? Mokuba is at school so you can't meet him. Did you have another reason for coming to Japan or was your sole purpose to see us?"

"Of course I wanted to see you. Your stepfather kept us away but when we heard about his accident mother had already fallen ill and prevented our travel. I only just gained my father's allowance to travel." Sora said crossing his arms. "I'm glad to see that you've done well for yourself. My mother had been concerned for you and Mokie." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded photo. Unfolding it, he pushed it across the table. "Our mothers had been twins. Mother would get so happy when we saw you on the telly or in the papers. She said it meant you and Mokie were well."

Seto laughed humorlessly and looked away. "Yes. We are doing wonderfully." He retorted a bitter smile on his face.

Yami leaned forward and picked up the picture. He glanced at his lover briefly before dropping his gaze back to the photo. "You look like your mother."

Seto glared and snatched the photo away. "Enough." He turned back to Sora, "You can stay here for the remainder of your visit here. I don't care how long you stay." He said rising to his feet.

Sora watched as the Game King rose to his feet as well and whispered into his cousin's ear before looking to him and speaking, "It was a pleasure meeting you Sora. If you will excuse me, I have to go over some duel simulations for my class. I'll see you at dinner." He kissed Seto's cheek then walked out.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

Sora blinked and stared at the brunette. "What? Cousin I'm not-"

"Oh yes you are." Seto said with a sneer. "I'm not naïve. I know that look." He walked over to his desk, eyes trained on the other man.

Sora grinned and got up. "What's the matter cousin? Afraid are you. If he seeks me out, I won't deny him. I suggest you keep an eye on your lover otherwise you may just lose him." He walked up to his cousin and licked his lips. "Though I must admit we share our taste in men. He is something else entirely. So are you the top or bottom? Or perhaps you like to switch on occasion."

"Why are you still talking? More importantly why are you still in my office? Isono!" Seto called glaring. "Isono will arrange a maid to show you your room."

* * *

To say that dinner was tense would have been an enormous understatement worthy of death. Yami took a deep gulp of his red wine and briefly considered whether it would be worth getting drunk. Judging from the angry tense vibes emitting from Seto he thought against it. No doubt, it would only lead to him sleeping alone for a long time. That or Seto would make him do some very embarrassing things and he really didn't want a repeat performance from New Years. But that was another trail of though entirely.

Sora continued to smile an annoyingly sweet and innocent smile at Seto that would piss anyone off. That fact that the darker haired male was doing it while the brunette was glaring at him drew nervous glances from everyone present in the restaurant and the waiters.

"This is a lovely restaurant. I admit myself impressed cousin, that you could run such a fine establishment. It really is the perfect way to relax after such a long trying day." He said his gaze flickering to Yami. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this trip. The company is far better than I could ever have imagined."

"So what were our parents like? I was so young and Seto never talks about them." Mokuba asked, quickly changing the direction of the conversation. "I bet you have lots of stories from when we were younger right?"

"Of course I do!" Sora answered with a grin. "Maybe Seto just needs me to remind him a little bit."

"I don't need to be reminded of anything." Seto shot back.

"Nii-san," Mokuba began but Seto cut him off before he could continue.

"No Mokuba."

Not satisfied with that end the younger Kaiba glared back at his brother. "Why Seto? Why don't you want to try to remember mom and dad?"

"Those people are nothing to me Mokuba. I am Seto Kaiba and Gozaburo was my father, not some faceless nameless man from the past. If you want to go chasing shadows do so on your own time but don't expect me to do so as well." Seto replied crossing his arms and fixing his brother with a stare. "I won't stop you from spending time with Mr. Mackenzie so long as it doesn't interfere with your schooling and someone escorts you."

Mokuba pursed his lips together and glowered at his brother. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"Be that as it may, I really don't have time for repeats from past situations and I doubt Mutou would like to go through all that again either." Seto retorted fixing his boyfriend with a stare.

Yami finished off his third glass of wine since the conversation took this particular turn. He was feeling a pleasant buzz now and felt confident that he could survive the rest of the dinner since considering the look his lover was giving him; he would not be drinking anymore tonight.

"I wouldn't mind if Yami would escort us." Sora said grinning at the male with tri-colored hair. "Would you mind terribly spending some of your time with me and Mokuba, Yami?"

Seto narrowed his sapphire eyes on his cousin but grinned at Sora's obvious displeasure when he clasped Yami's hand with his. Mokuba was staring down at his lap lost in thought oblivious to the on-goings around him, which was just fine in Seto's opinion. He didn't need Mokuba to see him and Yami dangling their relationship in front of Sora.

Sora knew what was going on. The pair was trying to get a rise from him or at least Seto was since Yami looked like he was ready to call it a night. Which was the last thing Sora wanted; no way in hell would he give the couple the opportunity to have sex while he could prevent it. And prevent it he would most certainly try.

* * *

R/R. Not a particularly long chapter but I promise a lemon in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character.

**Chapter 3**

Yami looked up from where he lay on the sofa in the den. He was half expecting Seto but wasn't surprised to see Sora instead. Pull out his ear buds he returned to his gaze to his Nintendo Ds. He could multitask if Sora felt like talking.

The dinner had been three nights ago and taking his advice Sora and Mokuba only talked when Seto wasn't around. Seto and Sora had yet to speak to each other since that night. Instead, they only exchanged a few words when it was necessary and that seemed to pain them both.

Sora paused by the door, his gaze raking over the Game King's form. The crimson-eyed man had on a pair of black skinny jeans and white canvas boat shoes while his tight black and red graphic tee had a chibi ninja on it. Delectable, briefly Sora considered sitting in the space between the male's legs.

"What do you think of my cousin Seto and how he treats his brother? I know the two of you have a close relationship. I've seen you on the telly and in the papers; you're pretty famous in your own right."

Yami closed his Ds and stared at the other man. "Seto has his reasons. I trust him and our relationship is none of your or anyone else's concern." He said looking up at the ceiling. "As for Mokuba, I offer advice about some things but only when Seto asks." Sighing, he opened the game console and began playing again.

"I like you."

Yami looked up and stared at the man. "Thank you?"

Sora smiled and added, "Your welcome. I though you should know. But I actually had something I wanted to ask you."

"Go on." The blond prompted returning to his game.

"I wanted to spend time with Mokuba but I know that Seto wouldn't allow us to leave the manor. So would you mind terribly if you accompanied us on our little outings? I'm sure Seto wouldn't mind my borrowing you for a day. Mokie really wants to show my Kaiba Land."

Yami thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I'll go if Seto consents."

Sora smiled brightly and said, "Thank you. I own you one."

"Mokuba obviously likes you. If Mokuba is happy then Seto is happy and I want nothing more than for Seto to be happy." Yami got up and stared at Sora. "I apologize if I seem a little cold, it's nothing personal. I simply refuse to allow anything to happen to Seto." He nodded to the dark haired male then walked out of the room.

Sora watched the Game King and took the seat that had been vacated. He had to say that for all that Seto had changed something had remained unchanged. And while Sora loved both his cousins dearly, he still thought the situation was a little unfair.

* * *

Seto glared at nothing in particular before nodding. "Fine. But only if Isono goes as well." He said staring at his lover.

"No. Isono stays with you." Yami replied. He circled the desk and leaned against one side. "I'm going. We are going to Kaiba Land. I promise you, Mokuba will be fine."

The brunette leaned back and remained silent.

Yami got up and walked around to stand behind his boyfriend. "He's your cousin. Mokuba likes him and maybe he isn't all that bad."

"Starting to like him are you?" Seto asked coldly.

Grinning Yami began to massage the other man's shoulders. "He wishes. He's a little too tame for me." He leaned down and whispered in Seto's ear, "I'm not afraid to play with fire or go into a dragon's den."

Seto grinned and allowed his head to roll back, exposing his neck to the mouth that traveled from his ear down.

"Blue Eyes, do you need a reminder of my devotion?"

"I wouldn't argue a reminder for everyone else. How about it? The King of Games walking into Kaiba Land with love bites all over." Seto asked smirking. "Pay back for when you made me go to the mayor's daughter's birthday party with your mark on my neck."

"Well it kept the slut's hands off you didn't it?"

Seto 'hn'ed in response, they became silent the only sound became Seto's scribbling of altercations on the contract on his desk. Occasionally a sigh would leave the young CEO as his lover would loosen a knot in his muscles. Gods, how was it possible that the former pharaoh knew how to make him turn to mush.

"Have you heard any interesting stories about me?" Seto asked glancing back. "Turns out he really is my cousin but you knew that already knew that."

Yami kissed Seto's head and replied, "I heard storied about a little boy."

"A naïve and stupid boy who was blind and ignorant, in some ways I'm grateful to Gozaburo. He opened my eyes and made me realize what a fool I had been."

"Seto, you weren't stupid. You were a child and there's nothing wrong with that." Yami said calmly. "You were innocent. The people who should have cared for you didn't. So you learned, you adapted, you survived. You are a fighter – a true dragon. You didn't let that bastard break you."

"I'm the reason my stepfather is dead. I'm a murderer and what most would consider damaged goods."

"In case you forgot, I'm a three thousand year old pharaoh. Luxury my life was not. It would be a little hypocritical of me to jump on you for killing when I've got blood on my hands as well."Yami said smiling softly at the other man.

Seto grinned back and sighed tiredly. "I knew I loved you for a reason. You're just as dark and cynical as me."

The former pharaoh chuckled as he pressed his lips to Seto's neck. "You have been working too hard lately. I think you need a break." He whispered huskily into a pale shell shaped ear before giving it a lick and nip.

Seto breathed deeply and relaxed against the chair as skilled hands worked his tense shoulders and neck. "Are you going to distract me into relaxing?"

"No, actually I was just going to do it the old fashioned way. I was simply going to coax you into going at it like bunnies." Yami replied in a serious tone causing his lover to crack a grin. Tugging the brunette up to his feet, the slightly shorter male dragged the young CEO through the manor to their bedroom.

As soon as the door shut, the two men were on each other as though they were magnets, stumbling towards the bed. Seto moaned and drew his lover into a battle of dominance. He sat down on the bed and pulled the blond between his open legs.

Yami's practiced fingers made quick work of Seto's shirt then proceeded to kiss and lick the newly available flesh. His hands ghosted down to pale hips where he divested his lover of his faded jeans.

Preferring the feel of the warm chest of his boyfriend, Seto yanked off the Yami's shirt. He bit down on a tanned shoulder and grinned when he drew a loud moan from his lover. "Come on Yami, usually you have us both naked by now." He taunted, grinning cockily.

Growling Yami stripped them both of their remaining clothing before wrapping Seto's legs around his waist. "How do you want it?" He asked bending down and taking a dusty brown nipple into his mouth.

Seto bit his lip and forced Yami's head up and into a kiss, coaxing the blond further onto the bed lest the kiss be broken. He fell back onto the pillows and answered breathlessly, "I want, you to shut up and fuck me."

Chuckling Yami replied, "I think I can manage that." Reaching over to the bedside table he yanked the drawer open and pulled out the small bottle of lavender scented massage oil they kept there. Yami opened the lube, put some on his finger. He put the tip of his finger inside the tight, velvet opening, and pushed in gently. Seto closed his eyes and Yami moved his right hand a fraction of an inch and Seto's eyes shot open.

Yami leaned down and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Seto's cock. Seto moaned as Yami slipped the first finger all the way into Seto, now leisurely fucking him, and coaxing the brunette's muscles into relax.

"Fuck, hurry up Mutou." Seto hissed clenching the bed sheets and trying desperately not to thrust up into the mouth around his length.

Yami hummed around the CEO's cock and continued to work his lover's opening until he had three fingers twisting around occasionally brushing against Seto's prostate sending the brunette into a string of colorful curses and moans. Satisfied that his lover was loose enough Yami removed his fingers. He lifted Seto's long legs onto his arms and positioned himself at his lover's entrance.

Seto moaned as Yami pushed in to the root, instinctively he clenched around his lover's member and wrapped his arms tightly around the blond's neck.

Yami angled his hips and pushed, hitting Seto's prostate so hard, colors exploded in front of brunette's eyes. Yami dropped Seto's legs and took one of Seto's hands into his own, pinning it down beside the CEO's head while his other hand wrapped around Seto's leaking cock.

Seto wrapped his legs around Yami's waist then rolled his hips and pushed, meeting Yami thrust for thrust as the blond squeezed and worked his cock. They didn't last long, Seto came screaming Yami's name, and Yami followed the suit, when he felt Seto's muscles clench around him, screaming out his lover's name.

Panting the couple lay wrapped up in each other's embrace.

"I love you." Yami whispered.

"I know," Seto answered back, equally quiet. "And I, you."

* * *

Kaiba Land was full of people as usual. Yami found himself forced to stop for pictures or autographs much to his annoyance. Eventually he instructed security to keep everyone away. Seto would kill him if he looked away from Sora and something happened to Mokuba.

The day wasn't so bad. It was entertaining and he was happy that Mokuba was having fun.

"Do you want to know something?" Sora asked as he watched Mokuba eat. He turned his gaze back to Yami and continued, "My father didn't want me to come here. After my mother's death, he didn't want to hear any more about my cousins. So when I asked to come, he got rather upset."

"Then why did you?" Yami asked.

"I promised my mum. I'll tell you something else. Mokie and Seto's aunt and uncle, the ones who were supposed to take care of them, lost everything. My mum talked to them after she found out about the adoption. She had wanted to tell them off for not taking care of her dear sister's children."

"Do you know what happened to my mom and dad? Seto would never tell me much. He even hid the police reports about the accident." Mokuba said with a frown. "It's like they never existed. I barely remember what happened."

Yami looked over at Mokuba briefly. He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to defend Seto. He wasn't going to say anything with Mokuba around but he was going to let Sora know what he though later.

"The wreck was an accident. Bad weather, I think was the cause. If I remember the report correctly, the skidded off the road. You had been with a family friend and Seto had been with them but he wasn't hurt. The two of you went to go live with your father's brother and you pretty much know the story from there." Sora tossed Yami a playful look while Mokuba looked down at his plate of fries, a worried expression on his face.

Mokuba stared at the pair after a moment and said, "Yami has nii-san said anything about me and," he trailed off uncertainly.

"And me?" Sora supplied both finishing the question and asking his own.

The Game King leaned back and crossed his legs. "I don't believe it is my place to say anything about that. As for you Sora, there is something I would like to speak to you about but it can wait."

"If it's about me then say it in front of me," Mokuba said getting angry. "I'm not a little kid."

Yami turned to Mokuba and replied coldly, "Then stop acting like one. If it were about you I would speak to Seto first, then he would decide what happens. So enjoy your day or I'll call it over now."

Mokuba glared and looked away.

Sora smiled softly. "Okay Yami we can talk tonight. Seto is spending another night at the office right?"

The former pharaoh glared and replied, "That is none of your business."

"It is such a shame. I haven't been here long but I can't believe the way he values his work and company more than his family, seems to me he needs to get his priorities in order."

"The company has always been nii-san's number one priority." The younger Kaiba said, "And I understand why."

"But don't you wish you could do more stuff like this? Hanging out and talking, when was the last time you did that?" the elder male asked.

Before Mokuba could answer a voice broke through the crowd, "Hey Yami, Mokuba what's up? Where's the bastard?"

Both Yami and Mokuba stiffened.

"Hello Jou," Yami said smiling tightly, "I thought we agreed that you would stop calling Seto that."

"I forgot." The blond said shrugging. "So what're you guys doing?" he looked them over then nodded at Sora.

"We're just hanging out." Sora answered giving Jonouchi one of his sweet smiles. "Would you like to join us?"

Jonouchi looked away with a slight blush and cleared his throat. "I'm actually supposed to meet Yugi at the cinema. We're going to catch that new spy movie then meet up with Honda, Anzu and her new boyfriend, John – no Juan – no Jean – no, it's Larry. The guys name is Larry." He paused, "I think. They're all the same to me."

"Oh, well maybe we could join you." Sora said, "After your movie date of course."

Yami watched with a raised brow as his friend turned red as a tomato and shook his head quickly saying, "I-It's not a date!"

Mokuba blinked questioningly at the elder male. "Actually, I wanted to see the new Pokémon movie."

"Excellent. Mokuba can go see that, while the rest of us go see that movie you were talking about." Sora said clapping his hands. "I promise Yami and I will give you privacy so you can snog if you want."

Jou blushed again and looked at Yami. "You coming too? I know Yugi wants to talk to you about something, he wouldn't tell me what though. I'm kind of worried about him. I was planning on calling you tonight if he didn't say anything about it."

Yami frowned in concern and nodded. "Yeah, okay. It's almost six so we should get going." He pulled out his cell and glanced at Sora who was grinning at his like the cat who got the cream. He sent a quick text to Seto telling him about their change in plans and that he might be late since Yugi was having a problem and needed to talk to him.

* * *

R/R. Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration. I would like to hear what you think of the chapter and story thus far. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but maybe the plot and the occasional original character. Also, all grammatical errors are my own with Microsoft Word taking some of the blame.

Warning: violence against stuffed animals! You have been warned, this chapter contains plushie abuse or at least the mentions of it.

**Chapter 4**

Yami wanted to scream. Sora sat next to him while Yugi and Jou sat a row in front. The movie wasn't bad it was the company that was infuriating. Jonouchi and Yugi were doing the whole shy flirty thing aware of only each other. Which was good and bad for him, Yami glanced at the armrest and frowned.

Sora's hand was fiddling with the straw while he looked out of the corner of his eyes at the man beside him. He leaned on his arm putting him closer to Yami and brushed their legs together as he shifted closer to the blond.

Yami grit his teeth as he glared at the screen. Taking a deep breath he got up and grabbed his soda. Glad that he had the aisle seat Yami walked down the stairs and out of the screening room.

In his pocket he gripped his cell then as soon as he was in the hall he headed towards the lobby, where he took a seat in one of the plush lounge chairs. He dialed a number he knew by heart and waited impatiently. Hearing the continuous ringing he growled while his leg bounced in annoyance. "Seto, goddammit you better answer this phone." He hissed, then just as he was about to hang up:

"What seems to be the problem Yami-chan?"

"You're lucky I'm nowhere hear you otherwise your ass would be mine right now for throwing that innocent, condescending know-it-all tone at me." He growled. "And stop grinning."

Yami heard Seto chuckle, "How's Yugi? Since you're talking to me I'm assuming you're in the lobby and not in the screening room."

"It seems like he's okay, Jou and he are… flirting, I suppose it would be called. Meanwhile Sora was trying none too subtly to feel me up. I finally had enough and left, at least now I can meet Mokuba when his movie lets out."

Seto 'hmm-ed' then went silent.

"So what are you doing?" Yami asked taking a sip of his cherry Coke. "Having a better night then me I hope."

"Are you saying you'd rather go over the budget plans for the academy?"

Yami grinned. "Sure, if it comes up negative that's bad right?"

"Now who's being an ass. For that I should fire you, can't have idiots teaching at the school."

"Really? I hear Schroeder Corp is opening up and academy and they've been calling me offering me the position of headmaster dean of admissions and head duel instruction with triple the pay."

"You never told me they had contacted you."

He could sense the betrayal and hinting of anger in his lover's voice. "Because I'd never even considered it, the one thing I want more than anything I already have and I wouldn't give it up for anything." Yami smiled, "Besides we both know I'm too lazy for all that work."

Seto snorted and answered, "Too true, however sex is one thing you're always up for isn't it?"

"Only if it's with you." Yami looked up as one of the movies let out and Mokuba strolled towards him. "But while we're on the subject, how about you help me with my lesson plans in exchange for a massage?" He grinned at Mokuba when the boy stood in front of him with an arched brow.

"Now you're propositioning me in order to keep your job."

"Aside from the fact that I'm the Game King and number one duelist in the world since you 'retired,' you won't fire me as it would be a major loss to the academy. But is it working?"

A pause then, "You're fired."

"As a professor or as your boyfriend?" Yami asked grinning.

"I haven't decided yet."

Licking his lips the former pharaoh replied, "Then I suppose tonight I'm going to have to persuade you otherwise on both subjects."

"I suppose you'll have to."

Mokuba rolled his eyes and snatched the phone away from Yami, "Nii-san why do you encourage him? He's over here grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I don't know why you put up with him."

"I'm figuring that one out for myself Mokuba." Seto answered. "How was the movie?"

"Seto, it was Pokemon. Of course it was good."

Yami looked up as another movie let out and rose to his feet when Jou and Yugi approached them, Sora trailing behind them.

"Yami, when did you leave?" Yugi asked frowning. "Is that Kaiba?"

Mokuba handed the cell phone back to it's owner after having bid his brother farewell and hung up. Sighing, the teen said, "I'm hungry."

"Then let's go get something to eat." Sora said slowly approaching Yami.

Yami cleared his throat. "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could head back to the manor to have dinner. Then Yugi and Jou can possible stay the night and have a comfortable night to themselves." He replied grinning at the pair.

Yugi blushed and cleared his throat. "That sounds great."

Jou bit his lip and said, "Yeah, okay."

Sora frowned and crossed his arms. "That sounds lovely." Pursing his lips, he glanced at Yami and asked, "So will the limo be picking us up or shall we catch a taxi?"

"The limo." Mokuba answered grinning. "It's probably outside waiting." He grinned and began to head out.

Yugi walked closer to Yami and mumbled, "It's not what you think Yami. We are just friends."

"Yeah, I believe you." Yami answered smiling. "I mean friends usually look at each other like that all the time."

The younger male blushed and looked away, "Shut up."

* * *

Yami cursed, gritting his teeth and glaring angrily. This was ridiculous!

"Jump, jump!" he hissed mashing the button down. "No!"

He was relaxing by the pool with Mokuba and his friends splashing about in the water playing some game that involved water guns and nearly drowning each other. Sora was somewhere in the manor, that was far from Yami which was just fine with him. It was unfortunate that Seto was also at KaibaCorp but it wasn't a total loss at least he got to finally try finishing this stage in his game.

"Oh there you are!"

Damn. There went a relaxing day, or at least as relaxing as a day spent with a bunch of teenagers by a pool could have been. In truth he was just here in case an ambulance was needed… or a witness.

Sora sat down beside him and said, "While they're busy we might be able to talk." Not waiting for Yami to say anything, he continued, "I care about Seto and Mokuba. They're my family and I do want what's best for them. I don't understand why Seto doesn't like me."

"Well"

"No, wait. I need to say this," Sora cut the blond off. "I understand that he may not want to know about his real mother and father, but Mokuba does want to know. So if he does remember something, I think he should share it with his brother."

Yami sighed and closed his game. "He's not keeping you from telling Mokuba anything he wants to know."

"That maybe, but he is keeping Mokuba from talking to him about it." Sora countered. "And Mokuba does want to talk to his brother, but Seto is making it alarmingly clear that he doesn't want to hear anything about it."

"So what do you want me to do?" Yami asked exasperated. "I will not order Seto about."

"You can talk to him though."

"…"

Sora bit his lip. "For Mokuba's sake, please? I don't want the relationship they have damaged because of this."

"I guess I can bring it up."

* * *

Yami walked into the office and stood in front of the desk.

"What?" Seto asked without looking up from his work.

"We need to talk about Sora."

The brunette scoffed and replied icily, "Don't waste my time. There is nothing to discuss anyway."

"Yes, there is," Yami insisted, taking a step forward. "You may not like him but Mokuba does. I know that you don't care to know or remember that past but again Mokuba does."

"And why should I let him? The past can't change. So why should he need to know what our real parents looked or behaved? Knowing that won't changed anything. It won't help what has already happened." Seto answered looking up and meeting his boyfriend's glare with one of his own. He snatched up the unopened letters sitting on his desk and began tearing them open with the gold letter opener. He pretended to scan over the letters but in actuality, he had no idea what any of them said or even who they were from. It was merely something to give Yami the impression that he was busy and might give the blonde reason to leave.

"But it's what he needs! I won't pretend I know what goes on in his head but maybe Mokuba needs to know that he had parents that loved him. He needs that knowledge and he wants to know what it feels like to know the love that only a parent can give. The love you can't give him and that Gozaburo didn't. He wants to know where he comes from."

"So my love for him isn't good enough? What I give him and what I didn't for him isn't as good as what Sora can offer him is that what you are saying?" the brunette hissed rising from his seat.

Yami growled. "Don't you dare twist my words like that!" He walked closer to the desk as Seto walked around to meet him.

"But that's what you're saying!"

"No it's not!"

They stood in front of each other, almost chest-to-chest, glaring and chests heaving with anger.

"Than am I not good enough for you!" Seto shouted, "Would you prefer what that bastard has to offer you too!"

"Damn it Seto – you fucking know me better than that! Stop being so damn scared that I'll leave you!"

"I'm not afraid!" Seto glared his fists clenching, his knuckles white from his tight grip on the letter opener. "Don't you dare imply it of me!"

Yami threw his hands up in exasperation and said, "Oh come off it Kaiba! You're acting like a complete bastard and it is entirely unbecoming of you! Maybe you should try taking a page out of Sora's book in being a little more open-minded! Instead of this fucking-"

Silence.

Yami cradled the right side of his face as blood escaped and dripped onto the ground and his clothes.

Seto released the letter opener and backed away, crashing into his desk as he stared wide-eyed at his lover. He hadn't meant to. He forgot he even had the knife in his hand. All he had wanted to do was shut Yami up, by slapping him, punching him, not cutting him. No, never by cutting him. His heart felt like it was going to leap from his chest and his head was ringing as he could only stare in shock, his entire body trembling violently.

"Yami…"

The former pharaoh released a shaky breath and said, "Don't." He paused to gather his thoughts and steady his voice, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so."

"Yami,"

"Maybe," Yami paused and licked his lips removing some of the blood that was on them, "we need some time apart, to cool our heads. I'm spending the next few days with Jou." He backed away towards the door but paused before he walked through. "I love you Seto." As he left, he faintly heard Seto say it back.

* * *

Sora grinned. As quietly as he came, he snuck back up the stairs after watching Yami walk out the front door. On the way back to his room, the dark haired male made a stop at another bedroom. Walking in it, he sneered and the perfect peaceful lived in feel. Walking towards the bed, he kept his eyes locked on his targets. On top of the perfectly made bed rested two plush dolls, located in the center leaned against the pillows.

Reaching over, Sora picked the two dolls up and walked out of the room. He hummed to himself as he strolled along to his bedroom. Walking to his bed, he gently put the Black Magician plush doll onto his bed before turning his gaze the Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hands.

"You, my dear little friend, have unfortunately reached the end of your life."

Digging through his nightstand, he fished out a pair of scissors and grinned. "Goodnight little dragon."

* * *

Seto stared at the bed. It was amazing that he could feel anything at all after what had happened with Yami. He had honestly believed that his nerves were completely fried after this afternoon but this, this pissed him off. Not only had that bastard come into his and Yami's private room, but he had stolen and destroyed some of his precious possessions.

His hands trembled with rage and a mix of other emotions as he continued to stare.

Scattered across the bed that he and Yami shared was the Blue Eyes White Dragon plush doll that Yami had given him some time ago for no reason, white fluff and pieces of blue velvet and silk that had once been his most prized possession.

"Nii-san, Sora said that you and Yami," Mokuba trailed off as he walked into the room and saw the bed. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Seto answered with a whisper, "Nothing happened." He turned to his brother and cleared his throat, quickly composing himself. "What did you want?"

Mokuba looked away from the bed with a frown and stared at his brother. "Sora said that you and Yami got into a fight, is that true? Where is he, what happened?" He asked biting his lip, his gaze traveling over to the bed again.

Seto smiled softly and answered, "We had a disagreement, the usual. He's probably staying with the mutt and we just need some time to cool off." He felt oddly like a spouse telling a child why the other parent walked out. "You don't have to worry. We attract each other remember, can't stay away?"

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah, but what happened here?" he motioned to bed.

The brunette paused. He could tell Mokuba the truth or keep quiet and lie. On one hand, Seto didn't want to lie to his brother about it but on the other Mokuba had nothing to do with it. This was between him and Sora. "I don't know. I'm going to check the surveillance cameras, who knows maybe someone that I or Yami, more than likely it was me, pissed off broke in and took their anger out on a helpless stuffed animal."

Mokuba laughed and bit his lip. "Where's the Black Magician? It looks like only Blue Eyes got thrashed." He pursed his lips than added, "If we had a dog or cat, I'd of thought they did it. Speaking of, can we get a dog?"

Seto looked around, trying to locate the missing magician plush, all the while thinking of ways to exact revenge.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Read and review, if you would. Nothing makes me happier than reading reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Seeing Double

**Pairings:** Yami/Seto, Jonouchi/Yugi

**Summary: **A cousin from before Gozaburo adopted Seto and Mokuba pops up out of the blue wanting to get to know the two brothers again. But is that all he wants or could it be something more sinister?

**Rating:** NC-17

**A/N:** Sorry for the long gap but school has been hell and I hope to get this story completed soon. The feedback for this story isn't as high as I thought it would be but all things considered, I guess it's the best I'm ever gonna get. Most of the fans for this pairing and fandom have grown out of it or aren't as active as they once might have been. But I remain as committed to it as ever and hope to have more stories featuring Yami and Seto out sometime in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yami sighed and stared down at the glass of alcohol sitting in front of him. Tempting, oh so tempting.

"Are you gonna babysit the thing or drink it?" Jonouchi asked wiping up the bar. He chuckled and leaned on the bar towards his friend. "How's the eye?"

The Game King looked up and smiled slightly. "Hurts like hell," He mumbled downing the drink. It wasn't a bad injury; it just went from a little over the corner of his eyebrow down at an angle stopping on his cheek. The top of his lip was split and while he wasn't all that sure how he got it, he was certain it had been the intended injury rather than the slice. He couldn't remember anything since it happened so fast and all he remembered was Seto's angry face then a flash of bright light followed by pain.

Yami sighed again. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying the night?"

"No. You can stay as long as you need to," Jou answered, "But I'm guessing you want to make-up as soon as possible."

"Yeah."

Silence fell before Yami broke it. "So how is operation seducing Yugi going? Have you gathered up the courage to make him yours officially?" He laughed at Jonouchi's glowering look.

"He's spending most of his time studying or with his university friends. And did you know there is some dude that keeps bugging him?"

Yami frowned, "Really? Don't worry about it. Yugi wants you, not some Uni punk."

"Well, yeah, I know." Jou said sighing. "It's just sometimes I wish I was better in school. I could get a good career, maybe be better matched for Yugi."

The former pharaoh cleared his throat and replied, "Listen Jou, you worked here wiping tables, sweeping, and moved up. The owner gave this place to you. That old man saw in you what Yugi sees. Yeah, it's a bar and not a hotel but it's more than what most people your age have. You let Yugi live here with you after Grandpa sold the shop to go tour the world rather than him get his own place."

"If he got his own apartment or whatever then he would have to get a job and it might get in the way of his wanting to be a little kid doctor." Jou answered with a shrug.

Yami rotated the glass in his hands and said, "Even Seto grudgingly admitted that you aren't doing too badly and that Yugi could have done worse than land a guy who knows how to work hard and treat him well."

"Compared to your relationship mine is easy." Jou smirked and stared at Yami. "So are you gonna tell me or should I guess?" When he didn't get an answer he asked, "It was about that Sora punk right?"

At Yami's nod, the male scowled. "There is something about that guy and it isn't cause he looks like Kaiba."

The door opened and Yugi came running in. "Yami! Mokuba called and said you and Kaiba got into an argument." Spotting his darker half's injuries, the younger male gasped, "Did Kaiba do that?"

"It was an accident Yug."

Yugi start at Jonouchi, surprised he was defending the young CEO. "You're defending Kaiba? What happened?"

Yami motioned for a refill and answered, "It was a regular fight that just got out of hand."

"What were you fighting about?" Yugi asked walking around the counter to stand beside Jonouchi.

"You remember that Sora punk?" Jou asked Yugi while pouring Yami another scotch. "He's stirring up trouble." He paused then asked, "Why are you and Kaiba such trouble magnets? I swear, everyone just comes out of the woodwork wanting to cause trouble for you two just when things start settling down."

Yami sighed. "Maybe we just need to take a vacation." He downed the alcoholic drink and got up. "I'm going up and get in the shower."

Jou nodded and said, "Feel free to borrow anything of mine."

The former pharaoh nodded then grinned as he walked around the bar and towards the hall that led to the stairs that would take him to the living quarters upstairs. "Say it right now Jou, and I mean right now." He winked at his friend before disappearing down the hall.

Yugi blinked, confused. "What was that about?"

Jonouchi cleared his throat and said, "Well Yugi," he bit his lip before working up the courage and saying, "I-I love you like the iceberg loves the s-ship, a-and the passengers love the lifeboat and t-the lifeboat l-loves the teeth of the sperm whale, and the s-sperm whalel- loves the flavor of naval uniforms." [Lemony Snicket (The Beatrice Letters)] Clearing his throat again, he added, "So yeah, Yug, I love you."

Yugi gaped at his longtime friend, not sure how to respond. Shaking his head, he leaned forward and pressed a soft, gentle kiss against the other male's mouth, "Ditto."

* * *

Yami winced as the hot water hit his face, red water trailed down his face and body into the drain. He stood there enduring the pain for a while before pulling away. He washed his hair wincing every time soap got into his injury. He finished washing then hopped out of the shower and dried off before pulling on his boxers and walking out, toweling off his hair.

He paused by the door, listening for any sounds. When he was assured that, there was nothing untoward going on he walked and went into Jou's room. He grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tank. Quickly changing he went back to the bathroom and dug around the cabinets until he found a white box with a red cross on the top.

This wasn't the first time he came to Jou's looking for a place to crash after an argument with Seto and would no doubt not be the last. Staring at the injury in the mirror for a while, he wondered briefly if it would scar. Licking his lips, he winced as his tongue grazed the split in his lip.

"Need some help?" Yugi leaned against the bathroom door, looking thoroughly kissed.

Yami grinned and shook his head. "I think I've got it covered." He said taking out a tube of anti-biotic ointment.

Yugi rolled his eyes and pushed his darker half against the sink. "You do realize I'm training to be a doctor?" He asked smiling. "If you were anyone else, I'd say you need to go to the hospital and get this properly treated and stitched up. But since I know you, I will just take care of it now and you can have Kaiba's personal doctor take care of it after you go back."

"So," Yami began, watching Yugi through one eye while the shorter male worked on the other, "you are Jonouchi are, together, at last?"

Yugi blushed as he cleaned the injury; he used saline around the eye then moved to hydrogen peroxide for lower on Yami's cheek, where the cut was deeper. He smiled at Yami's cry of pain then answered, "Yeah, we are together." He dried the skin off before applying compound tincture of benzoin followed by butterfly closure strips after pushing the skin together. Last he taped some gauze over the butterfly strips on Yami's cheek to protect the deeper injury even more. "Come on, we have some pain medicine in the kitchen and you can help me cook dinner. After that the medicine should kick in and you will be out like a light."

Yami nodded and followed Yugi out of the bathroom after cleaning up.

* * *

Seto sighed as he leaned further back into his plush chair. He stared at the computer screen, not really seeing or paying attention to what was on it. The security camera in the hall outside his room showed Sora entering and leaving with duel monster plush dolls. He then returned moments later with a bag that no doubt contained the destroyed Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He informed the servants to look for the Black Magician, as it was presently unaccounted for- Hannah, the head housemaid, and an insightful elderly woman frowned and informed him that she would see to it being found and would leave no space unsearched. She like the other servants already knew where to begin their search.

That left him with figuring out a way to ensure Sora got his own, in the most painful and grueling way possible.

Rubbing his temples to stem the on-coming headache, he stared down at his cell phone and grinned.

* * *

Yami looked up as a shadow fell over him. He already had a good idea of who it was, the footsteps of their approach having been a large clue to him.

"How did you find me?" Yami asked.

"Who says I was looking for you? Maybe I just wanted to see the ocean perhaps we think alike."

Sora said smiling softly as he sat down net to the blond and hung his feet over the edge.

Yami smirked, " Or perhaps you read an interview I gave to a magazine a while back in which I

said, that I love listening to the sound of the ocean and being able to smell the salty sea air because it reminded me of my past; ergo, you came here because the best place for that just so happens to be here. Especially if I didn't want to be hounded by people since this is a private dock owned by Kaiba Corp and seeing as I am dating the CEO of said company this, of course, is most likely place I would be." Yami replied.

"You caught me. I was worried about you okay? After that fight you had with Seto - and him injuring you like he did - I had to be certain that you were alright." Sora smiled sweetly and looked the other male's body over as though inspecting him. "You are okay yeah? Your eye looks a right mess."

The former pharaoh sat up and got to his feet. "I'm fine. In fact I'm about to head back to the manor now."

"What? Why? You should be angry at Seto for what he did to you!" the male shouted. "You can't be that much of a pushover that you would forgive him. Yami-"

"It was an accident." Yami replied with a sigh. He slowly rose to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Honestly, Sora," the former pharaoh laughed to himself, "if you knew half of what Seto and I have been through, you would realize that this," he gestured to his injured eye, "is no big deal. We have had worse."

Sora frowned and moved so that he was closer to the blonde as a breeze brushed over them, feigning cold. "I think you deserve better. He's gone round the bend. He destroyed that dragon doll of his, which was supposedly his favorite. He's absolutely mental."

Yami frowned. "Blue Eyes? That's impossible. Seto would never do that, no matter how mad he was at me." He shook his head and began walking.

"Why are you with him? You're so different." The male said walking with Yami. "And don't give me that nonsense about opposites attracting because those relationships never last."

Sighing and realizing this would be as good as any opportunity to start steering Sora away from his attraction to him, Yami answered honestly, or as honestly as he could, "We aren't really all that different, just enough so that, together, we complete each other. I suppose like, two sides of the same coin. Seto and I need each other." Laughing the former pharaoh continued, "Seto doesn't believe in destiny or fate and at times I don't either. But the two of us, our souls are so intertwined that one couldn't exist without the other no matter what destiny may say."

"You've thought a lot about this."

"I love him, no matter what." Yami glanced at Sora. "Believe me when I say, that we have been through worse than anything you can dish out." At the other male's blush and stammering denial, he added, "I'm not stupid or blind."

They finally made it back to the heart of the city in silence some time later and by then it was already dark. It would be a long walk back to the manor and hunger was starting to ebb on both men's stomachs.

"A friend of mine owns a bar nearby. We can get something to eat and call for the car to come get us." Yami said sighing. He led the way to Jou's bar and held the door for Sora. "I have to pick up my clothes from yesterday anyway."

"This is where you stayed?" Sora asked with a small smile. "Rather charming, does Seto ever grace this establishment with his presence?"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself the blond answered, "Actually yes. He and Jou hate each other with a passion but he actually likes being able to come here and just relax. He's a normal customer here."

Sora sat close to Yami as they sat down at the bar. "Would you mind terribly ordering for me? I haven't quiet gotten the hang of the food here."

"No problem."

"Yami!" Jonouchi hurried to them and glanced at Sora suspiciously, "Didn't think you would be coming back today. Weren't you going to go see your lovey?"

"I was at the docks when Sora found me. I thought we should grab some food then head to the manor. Plus I have to pick up my clothes and cell."

Jou nodded, "Kaiba stopped by earlier. He said that he was working till an unknown time because one of those bastards in marketing fucked up the new ads that are going out next week."

Yami nodded with a smile. "Got it," he glanced at Sora then back at Jou, "Two of my usual please."

"No prob." Jou walked to a side door and disappeared into the kitchens.

"What was that about? I thought you said he and Seto didn't get along."

The former pharaoh grinned. "They don't. Seto told Jou, for Jou to tell me," he sighed and added, "Like a go between since he knows that I more than likely forgot my cell. You can call for the car and go to the manor and I'll head to the tower."

Sora stared at Yami with a frown before he nodded, even though he knew that Yami wasn't giving him a choice. He would just have to think of something else.

* * *

R/R.

*Note that just in case, on my profile there is a link to my livejournal on my homepage button. It will serve as the alternative to this site that I will post on but only completed stories. I have it as a back-up in the off chance I get banned from here. I will put status updates on my livejournal to let you know how the stories are coming along and what to be on the lookout for, and possibly post previews to future stories.


End file.
